Contests
by Boo2020
Summary: Jessie loses a contest and simply needs some cheering up.


James and Meowth looked up at the wide screen in the center of the stadium where the Pokémon contest was being held, from their seats in the stands. One after another, pictures of Pokémon co-ordinators were popping up on the screen. These were the co-ordinator's lucky enough to advance to the third round. Jessie, or rather, Jessilina, had made it to the second round already and was waiting to see if she would go on again.

When the fourth and final contestant came up on the screen, Meowth sighed. It wasn't Jessie. He looked over at James, who looked visibly disappointed. He knew he wasn't disappointed in Jessie, rather disappointed _for _her.

"Well, there's always other contests," Meowth said, trying to make light of the loss.

"This is her third loss in a row. If she doesn't start winning them, she won't earn enough ribbons to make it into the Grand Festival. She really wants to get there."

"I know," Meowth said. "She can do it; she's actually pretty good at this."

James nodded. "She really is. Let's go find her, she's probably so disappointed."

James stood up and started heading down the steps to the hallway. Meowth stood up and stretched, ignoring the stares around him. It was unusual for most people to see a Meowth that walked upright, let alone overhear it talking to someone. James was already ahead of him, and Meowth jumped down from the bench and followed the same way James had gone, being careful not to let anyone step on him. He followed the signs down the hallway, cursing his short legs as James was already out of sight and Meowth wasn't entirely sure where to go. Finally he found the room labelled "Contestants". He was about to push open the door when he heard sniffling and mumbling. He stopped, pressing his ear to the door.

Jessie was crying inside, face in her hands. James was sitting beside her, hands clasped in front of him. He didn't know what to do. Jessie never cried like this. She was a pretty tough woman, never wanting to show her true emotions to anyone, not even him, despite how close they were. He wasn't used to it.

Jessie let out another loud sob, surprising him. He looked down at her. She was hunched over, tears pouring from her eyes and dripping onto her orange dress. "Jessie, are you okay? You did great and there will be other contests," he said, trying to reassure her.

"I feel so stupid. Why do I even try? I'm nothing but a loser and always will be."

He lifted his hand and put it on her back. It felt a little awkward, but it seemed to relax her a little. "No you're not," he said. He took his hand off her back and reached down under the bench where Jessie kept her contest bag, and pulled it out. He unzipped one of the side pockets and pulled out her ribbon case. "Jessie, look at these. You won them all fair and square. You're not a loser."

She sniffed and rubbed her eyes, sitting up straight. She took the box from James and looked at them. "I guess. Still, I was so close to this one," tears sprung into her eyes again.

"Jessie, please don't cry. I hate to see you cry," he said.

"I'm sorry; I don't know why I'm doing this. Where's Meowth?"

"I'm not sure. Jess, seriously, look at me." She sniffed and looked at him. "You are amazing..." he cleared his throat awkwardly. "And I don't want you to think any different, okay?"

Jessie stared at him, her eyes getting bigger and bigger. He looked back at her, not sure of what to do. Maybe that was the wrong thing to say. They sat like that for a few seconds, before Jessie flung her arms around him and buried her face in his shoulder. "Oh James, that's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me. Thank you!" She was crying again, but this time they were happy tears.

"Oh. You're welcome," he said, hugging her back. She pulled away and wiped her eyes.

"You're right! I am amazing. No more tears, no more feeling sorry for myself. Today was just a bad day. Next time, I'll get that ribbon!" She jumped up off the bench and grabbed her bag, then turned around to face James. "Coming?" she said, holding out a hand.

He took her hand and she pulled him up. He smiled at her and she grinned back. They walked towards the door and Jessie pulled it open, stepping out into the hallway.

"Ow! Get off my paw, get off it!" Jessie looked down to see Meowth sitting on the floor, back against the wall. She lifted her foot.

"What are you doing out here?"

"Waiting for you guys. I didn't want to interrupt you."

Jessie and James looked at each other. "You weren't interrupting anything."

"Okay, sure. Well, are you ready to go? We have some major Pokémon theft to plan before your next contest!"

"Of course," Jessie said.

"As always," James replied.


End file.
